


Changes

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hates change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Phil hates change, he always has. He really doesn’t get the reasoning behind needing things to change. He’s had the same computer for seven years, same glasses for nearly a decade and he hasn’t changed his icon on YouTube in who knows how long. But all of those things still work–aside from his computer, which has had more parts replaced than he can count–so he really doesn’t see why he should get new ones.

The same goes for friends–when he makes new friends he likes to keep them for a while, so he tends to be kind of choosy when meeting new people. When he first came into contact with Dan it was very strange. He’d noticed Dan before they had started to talk, seen his Twitter replies and comments on his videos and he seemed cool so he decided to talk to him. Them becoming friends wasn’t some chance thing that just _happened_ to happen, he chose Dan to be his friend. And for the most part that has worked out pretty well. Though living with Dan has caused some issues in Phil’s plan to more or less stay the same for his whole entire life.

“Phil?” Dan asked one night when they had just got into bed after a long day of doing nothing 

“Yeah?” Phil said turning to face Dan.

“I think we should get some new bedding for your bed.”

“Why? Don’t you like the one that we have? I mean yeah the paint never did come out of the duvet but I don’t think it’s _that_ noticeable,” Phil asked.

“Well yeah, but you’ve had it forever. I think it’s time for a change.”

“But if you like it and I like it and it still works I don’t see why we should change it,” Phil said with a crease in his brow. The bedding _was_ old but he really liked it and he really didn’t see why Dan thought they should change it.

“Because change is good.”

“What are you talking about? Change is terrible, if you have something that is amazing why would you do anything to make it less amazing?”

“Why does changing something have to make stuff less amazing? Change is good usually, sometimes it’s not that great but most of the time it’s for the better.”

“Because it just does, and I really like the bedding and I really don’t think we should get rid of it.” Phil said rolling over and facing away from Dan

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to but I just feel like this is _your_ bedding and I want to get bedding that would be ours. But if you don’t want to we don’t have to.” Dan said. It was clear to Phil that Dan was trying to guilt him into it but it didn’t matter because it worked, it always does.

“Fine,” Phil sighed, “we can go out tomorrow and get new bedding for the bed. But I still want to keep this duvet because it’s really nice and we can use it when we watch movies.”

“Okay,” Dan said kissing the top of Phil’s head and wrapping his arms around him. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah yeah yeah I’m trying to sleep.” Phil said with a smile on his face that he just wasn’t able to wipe off.

–––––––––––––––

“How about that one?” Dan asked as they walked through Ikea–well Phil was walking, Dan was more leaning on the basket and staggering through the store. Why did Phil insist that they leave so early?–pointing at a nice with brown spots.

“No I don’t like it.” Phil said after barely glancing at it.

“Okay there’s no way you actually looked at it, you said you wanted to get new bedding but that’s kinda hard to do when you won’t even look at any of them.”

“Sorry sorry, which one were you pointing to again?”

“That one, the one with the brown spots.” Dan said pointing.

“I like it, it just seems very Dan-ish, the fans will know that we picked it out together.” Phil said matter-of-factly.

“Then we tell them that you just asked for my opinion, it’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know...”

“Phil look at me,” Dan said putting his hands on Phil’s shoulders and looking into his eyes so that Phil couldn’t look away. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can go home and use your bedding for ten more years if you like, I’m not going to force you into this.”

“No no you’re right, we’ll get that one. I’m just tired, sorry.” Phil said breaking their gaze.

Dan laughed “Then why did you want to leave so early?”  
“Dan it’s 2pm, it’s not early.”

“It is for me.” Dan mumbled.

–––––––––––––––

Phil had been right. The fans had noticed that he god a new duvet right away and the speculation about how it seemed to be both of their styles was almost instantaneous but Dan didn’t let either of them worry about it, for which Phil was very grateful. Whenever Dan saw that Phil was starting to get worried he would take his laptop and close it then take his hands in his own and tell him that it doesn’t matter that they think, that they can speculate all they want and it won’t confirm anything. That they really won’t tell until they want to and that they won’t be outed because they’re so careful.

Everyone thinks that Dan is the one that really worries about the shippers and that he’s the one that holds them back from outing themselves. But Phil has just as much of an issue with it as Dan does if not more. That’s why he doesn’t acknowledge it at all. It overwhelms him and it’s really just easier to ignore it. He used to really enjoy it, back when it first started out. He would like fan art of them where it was just them being cute, them holding hands or cuddling on the couch. That’s why he has his likes blocked on Tumblr–he didn’t want to have to unlike them because he still really does like them but he didn’t want anyone to see them. So now they can’t.

Maybe that’s why Phil detests change so much. It forced him to more or less go back into the closet–which is something that he really didn’t want to do–and watch every thing that he does with Dan outside of the house. That was a very unwilling change and one that he wishes he didn’t have to make. But they both knew that it was for the best and it really was.

It wasn’t really a change that happened all at once. There wasn’t some big conversation where they decided that they weren’t going to act like a couple anymore. It was just kind of gradual. They saw the fans reaction through the comments and tweets and posts and they noticed that they were picking up on things that neither Dan or Phil was expecting them to pick up on. It was mailny just little things like how they looked at each other or things that they say in videos or online. It was never a conscious decision that they decided to make, to more or less change how they interact. It’s just one that kind of happened.

–––––––––––––––

There had been other changes too, little ones but they were still there. The most obvious one being their accents more or less turning into some weird northern southern mash up because that’s what tends to happen when you live with someone who has a different accent and theirs is the main one that you hear. You just kind of adopt little bits and pieces of it. But there are other things too. It started out as friendly mockery more than anything, Phil would say something that Dan normally didn’t hear and he would say it once or twice just to poke fun at Phil but then he’d start saying it too. They also started to act like one another. It would be again, just little things, like how they sit or mannerisms that they use when they talk or really do anything. They didn’t notice at first, probably never would’ve if it weren’t for their friends and the internet. They would notice someone smiling at them and ask them what was funny, and they would always hear the same answer. _Did you get that from him or did he get it from you?_ And the truth was that they didn’t know. They had no idea who started messing with their hair in that way or sitting like that. They had spent so much time together that they were even emulating bigger things, like their senses of humour–which wasn’t very different to begin with–or how they smiled. The smiling thing was something that they really didn’t expect to happen. Dan really loved how Phil smiled, he thought it was one of the best things ever, and he told him that a lot, and one day when Phil was scrolling through Tumblr he saw a gif of them and everyone in the comments were freaking out that Dan was doing ‘it’ too. But Phil didn’t know what ‘it’ was. He had leaned forward to try to see anything that Dan was doing that was out of the ordinary. And then he saw it, Dan was sticking out his tongue in the same fashion that he tends to do it in. He had called Dan over to show him and Dan had groaned because while Phil found all these little similarities amusing Dan just found them annoying, which Phil also found amusing. There were so many little changes that would’ve never happened in Phil’s life without Dan and he’s so glad that they did. 


End file.
